Generally, an atomic force microscope (AFM) has been used to measure a shape of a surface of a specimen.
The AFM images the surface of the specimen by measuring deformation of a cantilever, a voltage value from a probe, and the like, which are generated by pressing the surface of the specimen with the probe installed at an end of a structure of a cantilever shape.
However, since a height and a shape are different from the AFM depending on the specimen, there is a need to correct force applied in a direction parallel to the surface of the specimen or in a lateral direction.
According to the related art, after the AFM is corrected using a separate reference specimen, a shape of a surface of an actual object to be measured has been measured. However, there was a problem that the probe is easily worn out or damaged due to a frequent use.